This invention relates to devices, methods, and systems for mixing materials, and in particular provides linkages and containers such as syringes in operative arrangement such that actuation of the linkages can move material from one container to another thereby mixing the material. This invention may be used in a wide variety of applications, including industrial, domestic, and medical.
A linkage can be defined as a system of links or bars, connected together by joints. A linkage bar can be represented by a rigid straight line, defining a constant distance between two joints. A joint can be a connection between two or more bars, allowing some motion between the connected bars. The purpose for many linkages is to transmit force or motion. For example, linkages can convert linear motion to rotary motion, and vice versa. Throughout this specification, terminology such as that described above for linkages is provided for illustrative rather than exhaustive purposes. Accordingly, the present invention is not meant to be limited by such descriptions.
Traditionally, mixing devices and methods such as those employing syringes have required the operator to directly actuate the syringe by pressing on a syringe plunger. Other mixing systems involve syringe actuation by primarily horizontal forces. These approaches are often unstable, however, and not well suited for precise and accurate mixing that may be required, for example, in a surgical operating environment where clinical efficiency is paramount. Further, these systems frequently fail to provide for mixing sequences involving multiple steps, such as when more than two materials are mixed together, or when more than two materials are mixed together in a particular sequence.
It would be desirable to have improved methods and systems that provide for stable, secure, and balanced mixing, with greater ease of use for the operator. It would also be desirable to have improved methods and systems that facilitate simple and convenient mixing of more than two materials in a particular sequence.